


This Our Town of Halloween

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Supernatural, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: In the days leading up to Halloween, children in Rock Hill, South Carolina keep going missing. When Autumn Mackenzie's five-year-old son, Liam goes missing, Sam and Dean Winchester show up in town to help.Together, the three of them are thrown into a world that even Sam and Dean could never have imagined existed. A world where the townsfolk are eager for new children to scare and a certain King wants Autumn as his bride.





	This Our Town of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christlove88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christlove88/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or The Nightmare Before Christmas. Those belong to the CW, Erik Kripke, and Tim Burton respectfully... although I could actually see this mash-up happening on the show.
> 
> Disclaimer II: 'This is Halloween' is copyright © Tim Burton and Danny Elfman.
> 
> Disclaimer III: I do not own Die Hard or the quote used by Liam in this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is a part of the Halloween Song-Fic Challenge on my website. This is Meghan's second entry and she wanted a Supernatural/Nightmare crossover using the song 'This is Halloween'. She likes challenging me apparently. lol She also beta read this story.
> 
> Author's Note II: Ebenezer Park is real and is located in Rock Hill, South Carolina. I made up everything that happens there... obviously. If you get a chance, it's a very beautiful place to visit. It's right on Lake Wylie and I used to go park there (NOT LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTS!) with my teenage sweetheart a lifetime ago. Piedmont Medical Center is also a real place. The doctors there provided my mom with amazing care in the last months of her life so I wanted to give them a little shout out in this story.

“Dean, come and take a look at this!” Sam called from the library of the bunker. “I think I got a case!”

“What do you got?” Dean plopped down in the chair across from him, clutching a half-empty beer in one hand.

“Rock Hill, South Carolina, six kids have disappeared while playing in the woods of Ebenezer Park in the last two weeks.” Sam passed him a print out of an online news article from the Rock Hill Herald.

“And this isn't a job for the FBI why?” Dean took a swig out of his beer bottle.

“Because a mother of one of the missing kids reported seeing a bright purple flash of light just before hearing her son scream. She was only standing about twenty feet away from the kid but by the time she got to the clearing where he had been playing, he had vanished. No blood, no sign of a struggle. He had just disappeared into thin air.” Sam turned his laptop so Dean could see the police reports he had obtained by hacking into the Rock Hill Police Department mainframe. “The five other missing kids were all playing in or around the same clearing when they went missing.”

“Okay, that's weird,” Dean conceded. “Any guess as to what's going on in Dixie?”

“Not a clue.” Sam shook his head. “Best place to start would be by talking to this mom,” he glanced at the computer screen, “Autumn Mackenzie.”

“The Palmetto State, here we come.” Dean raised his beer before chugging the rest of it.

 

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**THE WHISPERING HILLS NEIGHBORHOOD**

**ROCK HILL, SOUTH CAROLINA**

“Dean, leave your tie alone!” Sam snapped as they walked up the driveway of the plantation style home.

“I can't help it, dude, I'm burning up.” Dean pulled on the collar of his cheap suit. “It's October, why is it so hot?”

Sam just rolled his eyes as they climbed the front porch steps and he rang the doorbell. When the heavy wooden door opened, he was surprised to be met with a woman much younger than he had imagined. She had long brown curly hair and swollen and red-rimmed brown eyes. She looked like hell but it didn't hide the fact that she was very beautiful. “Autumn Mackenzie?” he asked just to make sure they had the right woman.

“Yeah,” she nodded, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

Sam flashed his fake FBI badge as a black lab poked it's head out the door. “I'm Special Agent Sam Tyler. This is my partner, Special Agent Dean Sambora. We'd like to talk to you about your son's disappearance if that's alright with you?” he asked as gently as he could. He knew the young woman must be a complete wreck.

“Sure,” she nodded and stepped aside. “Come on in. Dementor shoo,” she gently scolded the dog and lead them into the living room and nodded for them to take a seat on the sofa. She sat in the armchair across from them. “What do you need to know?”

“Ma'am, how old is your son?” Dean started the questioning.

“Liam's almost six,” Autumn replied pointing to a framed school photo on the fireplace mantel.

“Where's Liam's father?” Sam asked.

Autumn snorted bitterly. “Your guess is as good as mine. Ryan Hovis was a high school mistake that I haven't seen since the day Liam was born. When Liam went missing, I tried looking Ryan up to tell him but I couldn't find him.”

Well, that ruled out the father having anything to do with the boy's disappearance and explained why Autumn looked so young. It was because she was young. If she had been a teen mom, she couldn't be but twenty-one or twenty-two. “Ma'am...”

“Autumn, please,” the young woman corrected.

“Autumn,” Sam began again. “Can you walk us through what happened when Liam disappeared?”

Autumn licked her lips before starting her story, “It was right around six in the evening. I had been late picking Liam up from his after-school program because I was held up at work. I'm an assistant in Councilman Waters office and with an election coming up next month I haven't spent as much time with him as I normally do. I wanted to spoil him a little and he loves Ebenezer Park and I don't really let him have much fast food so we picked up some dinner from Showmars restaurant and had a picnic dinner at the park. We stopped here at the house on the way and picked up Dementor. We had just finished eating and were taking a walk on the nature trail with Dementor when he slipped his collar in this clearing. I chased him about fifteen or twenty feet before I was able to grab him. Liam was still in my line of sight. I leaned down to put Dementor's collar back on, saw a flash of purple light out of the corner of my eye and heard my baby scream. When I looked up, he was gone.”

“You didn't hear or see anyone?” Dean pressed. “What about the other missing children? Did Liam know any of them?”

“The only thing I saw was the purple flash of light and the only thing I heard was my baby screaming.” Autumn started to get a bit choked up. “And Rock Hill is a small town, everyone knows everyone. One of the missing boys, Aiden, is in Liam's class at school. Billy and Chase are in cub scouts with him. Lily and Ashley are both in Liam's Sunday School class.”

While Autumn was speaking, Sam spotted a stack of newspaper articles that looked like they had been printed off the internet. When he knew that Autumn wasn't paying attention, he grabbed the top two articles and stuffed them into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

 

“So, what do you think?” Dean asked as he started the Impala's engine.

“I think she knows more than she's saying.” Sam waved the article that he had stolen from the house. “These articles are about a rash of children's disappearances that happened over thirty years ago. Drop me off at the hotel. I want to look into this. You go and talk to the rest of the parents.”

 

Three hours later when Dean returned to their hotel room, it was to find Sam surrounded by internet print-outs and handwritten notes.

“Something is definitely wrong in Mayberry,” Sam said before his brother had even closed the door. “And Autumn either knows what's going on or suspects. Six kids have gone missing from Rock Hill every thirty-first of October for as long as they've been keeping records. If you go down to the post office, you can still find missing person flyers for some of the kids who went missing back in 1986.”

“So you think we have some kind of Stephen King, Pennywise the Clown type thing going on here? A monster that only hunts every so many years and only goes after kids?” Dean went to the mini-fridge and grabbed a can of beer.

“Maybe, I don't know,” Sam shook his head. “What did you learn from the other parents?”

“No one else saw anything. The only thing that stuck out was the time the kids went missing.” Dean took a seat on the edge of one of the double beds and kicked his boots off. “All the parents give the time as six or close to six.”

Sam got to his feet. “Give me the car keys.”

“Where are you going?” Dean raised an eyebrow but still tossed him the keys.

“To talk to Autumn again,” Sam pulled on his boots. “When we talked to her the first time, she thought we were FBI. She wasn't going to tell us if she thought something paranormal was going on. Maybe if she knows that I'm a hunter, she'll share what she knows.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Sam was again ringing Autumn's doorbell.

“Agent Tyler, what are you doing here? It's after nine.” Autumn was dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweats when she answered the door.

“I need to talk to you and it can't wait. Can I come in?”

Autumn's answer was to step aside and once again lead him into the living room with Dementor hot on their heels. She took a seat on the sofa while he stayed standing.

“My name isn't Sam Tyler, it's Sam Winchester and I don't work for the FBI.” He watched as the pretty young woman's entire body went stiff.

“Then why are you here?” Sam could hear the fear in her voice.

“My brother, Dean, and I are hunters. We hunt the supernatural. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but I think you suspect that whatever took Liam isn't human.”

Autumn slowly shook her head. “No, I don't think it's human. I think this whole town knows something's wrong in Rock Hill but every thirty-one years they turn a blind eye and pretend that nothing's happening.”

Sam crouched down in front of her. “What is going on here in Rock Hill, Autumn? Trust me, I can help you.”

Autumn ran a hand over her tired face. “Ever since I was a kid, I'd heard what I thought were urban legends about Ebenezer Park. People say that there's a doorway to another dark realm that opens every thirty-one years somewhere in the woods. I wasn't alive the last time kids went missing so I never really believed it. The more research I did, the more I started believing. Kids have gone missing every thirty-one years for as long as history has been recorded. The local Catawba tribe even have a name for the dark realm, Namǝnda- Namǝnda.”

Sam moved to sit beside her on the couch. “What has your research turned up? Dean and I are coming up pretty empty right now.”

“I found out that only one of the missing children was ever found. A boy named Timmy Burton was found wandering Ebenezer Park on November 1, 1986. He was seven-years-old and had been missing since October 3rd.” She grabbed a newspaper photograph and handed it to him. It showed a little boy with dark, wild hair and a terrified look on his face.

“What did Timmy tell the police? Where is he now?” Sam asked. He hadn't come across Timmy in his research.

“That's the frustrating part. When I went to the police department and requested his file, I was told that it didn't exist. Rock Hill covering shit up as usual. From I can tell, Timmy and his family dropped off the face of the earth not long after he was found. I did manage to find an old Catawba medicine women. I'm going to see her tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully, she'll know more about the legends.”

“Do you mind if I tag along?” Sam was quick to ask. “Honestly, Autumn, teaming up with me and Dean gives you your best shot at getting Liam back.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “It's not like I can go to the police with this.” She tried to hide a yawn behind her hand.

“You're exhausted. You should get some rest.” Sam told her gently.

“I can't,” Autumn shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek. “Every morning since he learned to walk, Liam's crawled in bed with me before the sun was up. I can't sleep knowing that he won't be there in the morning.”

Sam didn't press the issue. He wasn't a parent. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Autumn was going through, what she was feeling. The young woman didn't seem to have any family to speak of. Liam was all she had.

 

“Sammy, are you sweet on this girl?” Dean asked as he searched the internet for Timmy Burton. “Why are you wasting time on a medicine woman? You know as well as I do that most of them are frauds these days, preying on the stupid and gullible tourists.”

“I know,” Sam nodded as he grabbed the Impala keys off of the dresser. “But the Catawba tribe are the ones who first recorded encountering whatever the hell this thing is. They're the ones who named it. Even if I just hear the original legend, it's worth going.”

“You didn't deny that you were sweet on the girl,” Dean stated as he hacked into the DMV using a program that Garth had given him.

“Bite me, Dean,” Sam responded as he headed out.

 

“You sure you want to go in?” Sam turned to look at Autumn from the driver's seat. “You can wait out here and I can tell you what she says.”

“She's expecting me, Sam.” Autumn huffed, stepping out of the car. She was more irritable than the night before and Sam suspected that if she didn't get some sleep soon, she was headed for a nervous breakdown.

The old woman they met looked old enough to have gone to school with Jesus and had feather's strung into her long, grey hair. She led them to a small table on the porch of a mobile home that had seen better days.

“Your son is alive,” the old woman, Cecelia, said as they all took seats. “But he won't live past Halloween night.”

“How do you know this?” Sam demanded.

“The veil parts once every thirty-one years and the people of Namǝnda- Namǝnda hunt to please their leader, Chief Samhain. As long as the Catawba people have lived on this land, Chief Samhain has ruled the dark realm.”

“What does Chief Samhain want?” Autumn asked.

“His people draw their lifeforce from fear and children are easy prey. Over the course of their enslavement, the people of Namǝnda- Namǝnda draw life from the children until the wee ones are like them... monsters,” Cecelia explained.

“The children are literally scared to death.” Autumn seemed to almost collapse in on herself. “My poor baby,” she started sobbing.

Sam wrapped his arm around Autumn's shoulders in a vain attempt to comfort her. He looked to Cecelia. “Do you know of any way to stop him.”

“Find out how the one boy got away.”

 

“Sam,” Autumn got his attention once they were back on the road. “This doesn't make any sense. Samhain isn't Native American. Samhain is a Gaelic festival marking the end of the harvest season.”

“I caught that,” Sam nodded as he headed in the direction of the motel. Hopefully, Dean had managed to locate Timmy Burton. “And Samhain isn't just a Gaelic festival. He was a Gaelic demon that was a total dick. Dean and I took him out years ago so I know this isn't him doing this.”

 

“Oh, am I glad to see you,” Dean clapped his hands together.

“Please, tell me you found Timmy Burton.” Autumn took a seat on the edge of Sam's bed.

Dean tossed a DVD in her direction. “He hasn't been hiding. He just goes by Tim Burton now.”

Sam grabbed the DVD once Autumn had finished looked at it.  _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. He had never heard of it but Tim Burton was listed as both the writer and director.

“When I tried to reach the guy all I got back was an e-mail saying, 'it opens at six'” Dean continued to explain.

“The portal,” Sam guessed.

Dean nodded, “I think we need to be in that clearing tomorrow at six.”

“I'm coming with you,” Autumn immediately got to her feet.

“No,” Sam shook his head. “It's too dangerous.”

“My little boy is behind that veil, Sam! Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do!” Sam would later swear that she had actual fire in her eyes while she yelled at him. He didn't take any offense. She was a mama bear protecting her cub. He could respect and understand that.

“You know,” Dean started inching towards the door. “I think I'm going to go and get a drink while you two work this out.” Sam and Autumn didn't even notice him leave.

“Dean and I can save Liam and the other kids,” Sam continued to argue. “We've been doing this all of our lives. We know what we're doing. Liam needs his mom in one piece when he gets home!” Sam didn't know what was wrong with him but the thought of Autumn in danger was driving him nearly insane.

“Put yourself in my shoes, Sam!” Autumn stomped her foot.

“What about the fact that I don't think you've gotten a wink of sleep since I met you?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “We have no idea what the hell this thing is and you're not alert! What if it attacks and we can't get to you in time?”

“I'll sleep, I promise!” Autumn leaned down and picked up the discarded DVD. “And if we watch this, we might find out what the hell we're dealing with.”

“You sleep here, with me, so I know you're actually getting rest.” Sam compromised although he still didn't like the idea of putting her in harm's way. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Deal,” Autumn nodded.

Sam ordered a pizza because he highly doubted Autumn had eaten in a while. Once it arrived, they popped the DVD into Sam's laptop and were met with the creepiest claymation children's musical that either one of them had ever seen. Every monster that he had ever hunted was brought to life in a distorted, childish way.

“ _Boys and girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloween._

 

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 

_It's our town,_

_Everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween...”_

“Sam?” Autumn set her barely touched slice of pizza aside. “Isn't Samhain another way of saying Halloween?”

“Yeah, Halloween is based on the festival of Samhain.” Sam increased the volume on the computer. He had a bad feeling that what they were watching wasn't just a demented children's film. He had a feeling that it was a sugarcoated documentary.

“ _Our man, Jack, is King of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin king!_

 

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

 

_In this town,_

_We call home,_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!”_

Sam stopped the movie after the song ended. He was pretty positive that he now knew who Chief Samhain was.

Autumn shot him a questioning look.

Sam stood and pulled back the covers on the bed. “If we're going after the kids tomorrow, we need to get some rest,” he told her by way of an explanation. “I'll grab you one of my t-shirts to sleep in.”

That night, after Dean had returned, and they were both settled in Sam's motel bed, he tried not to think about the fact that Autumn automatically curled up on his chest. He loved the feeling but given her level of distress, he didn't look too much into it. She probably just needed the comfort of another warm body.

 

“5:59!” Dean called after looking down at his watch.

The trio was gathered in the clearing waiting... for what, they didn't exactly know. They didn't have to wait long to figure it out though. At six on the dot, a flash of purple light emitted from the trunk of the largest tree in the clearing and Sam, Autumn, and Dean found themselves falling into a black abyss.

When they landed and got to their feet they literally found themselves standing in little Timmy Burton's worst nightmare. Everything was like the movie only worse. What was mildly scary on film was downright horrifying in person. And Burton couldn't get the putrid, rotting smell of “Halloween Town” on film either.

“You! Humans!”

“Halt, trespasser!”

The small group was immediately stopped by who they could only assume were guards. One was a giant green blob with oozing purple eyes and the other looked like a miniature Wicked Witch of the West with decaying flesh.

“We're takin' you to the Pumpkin King!” the blob growled.

Sam had a really bad feeling that they weren't 't being taken to a sing-along.

“Thank you, Shock, Oogie Boogie, you are dismissed.”

The demon that was standing in front of them wasn't the loveable, conflicted, Christmas loving king of Halloween from the movie. With his moldy skeletal frame, empty eye sockets that had a black snake slithering in and out of, and the stench of death that he was emitting, even Crowley couldn't have dreamed this monster up.

“Oogie Boogie,” Dean chuckled to himself.

“SILENCE!” Demon-Jack roared.

“Okie-dokie,” Dean nodded and shut his mouth.

“I should have been expecting this.” The creature paced the pumpkin patch. “Every century or so some hero parent manages to find their way through the portal. Although, it's not every millennia that my visitors come bearing something that I want.”

“Whatever it is, you can have it,” Autumn told the demon, nodding eagerly. “Just, please, let the kids go.”

“Halloween Town is in need of a Pumpkin Queen,” Demon-Jack walked to stand directly in front of Autumn and reached up to caress her jaw with his bony hand. “Agree to be my bride and the children walk out of here with your friends. The town has fed enough for one season.”

“Deal,” Autumn didn't even hesitate.

“NO!” Sam yelled. “We'll find another way!”

“Autumn, that's totally necrophilia, sweetheart.” Dean gave her a disgusted look. “Sam's right, we'll find another way.”

“Too late!” Demon-Jack hissed. “The deal is done.” He caressed Autumn's cheek, making her shrink away in disgust. “I'll leave you to say your goodbyes while I retrieve the children.”

Once the demon was out of sight, Autumn turned to look at Sam. “I don't want to hear it,” she shook her head. “This was the only way to save Liam.”

“I can save you all! Just like I did little Timmy!”

Sam, Autumn, and Dean looked up to find a young girl... at least that's what it looked like she had once been. She had mousy brown hair and a very pretty, porcelain doll-like face. The rest of her looked like it had been put together piece by piece using spare (rotting) body parts. Like Demon-Jack, she gave off a strong odor of death.

“Here.” The young woman pressed a small glass vial containing a black liquid into Autumn's hands. “Once you know that the children and our friends have crossed the portal, drink this. You'll follow them and the portal will close until the next feeding season. Remember: if you cut down the tree, it will not regrow.”

The young woman disappeared almost as quickly as she had appeared.

“So that's how Timmy got away.” Sam moved to stand in front of her.

“I guess,” Autumn sighed. “Look, Sam if this doesn't work, promise me you'll look after Liam. Don't let him go into foster care. I know he'll be safe with you and Dean.”

“Hey,” Sam reached up and held her face in his hands. Dean turned around in an attempt to give them some privacy. “She said that whatever's in that vial worked for Timmy and it'll work for you too. Dean and I will happily keep Liam safe but you're going to be right there with us helping us do it. Do you understand me, Autumn? You are coming home with me and Liam.”

“And me! Don't forget me!” Dean couldn't help but join the conversation.

“And Dean,” Sam chuckled.

“Promise?” Autumn asked timidly.

“I promise.” Sam leaned forward and softly kissed her while at the same time praying that he wasn't lying.

“Time's up! The children are waiting in town with Shock. Go!” Demon-Jack returned.

“I'll see you soon, baby,” Sam laid one more soft kiss on her lips before they parted.

When Sam and Dean arrived at the entrance to the portal – that was hidden in the trunk of another tree – they found the six missing children. They were all pale and unconscious but they were all alive and accounted for.

One by one the brothers carefully dropped the kids through the portal. When there were only two children left, Liam and a little girl that Sam recognized from missing posters as Ashley, Dean grabbed the girl and jumped. Sam followed right behind with Liam in his arms.

It seemed like a lifetime they were sprawled on the forest floor, Sam clutching Liam to his chest while he and Dean were surrounded by unconscious children. With every passing minute, Sam grew more terrified. How would he ever explain to Liam, a boy he had never met, what happened to his beloved mother?

At that moment, a bright purple light once again engulfed the ancient pine tree. When the light receded, Sam actually could have cried when he saw Autumn standing before him.

“Liam!” Autumn gasped when she saw Sam cradling the still form of her son in his arms. She ran to his side.

“He's alright, baby.” Sam used one arm to pull her in closer to him and Liam. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” He kissed her forehead.

“It's not like I want to break up this Kodak moment or anything,” Dean cleared his throat. “But Autumn, you need to go home and wait for the phone call that your son's been found.”

“What? No!” Autumn glared at him. “I'm not leaving my son!”

“Baby, listen to me,” Sam gently handed Liam off to Dean. “The local cops think that me and Dean are FBI. We have a legit reason for being in these woods, you don't. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Like a good mommy, she kept one eye on Liam while she spoke.

“Then trust that I won't let Liam out of my sight.” Sam couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Okay,” she agreed.

 

It was almost two hours later when Sam stopped by Autumn's house to pick her up and take her to the hospital. Liam and the other children were all suffering from dehydration and sleep deprivation. They would need to be kept under a doctor's care for a few days.

Sam's heart soared when they walked into Liam's hospital room at Piedmont Medical Center. The blond haired little boy was awake and sitting up in bed, playing some kind of game with Dean on his phone. The smile that came over Autumn's face got to Sam in a way that both shocked and thrilled him. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since Jess. He loved Autumn. It was as simple as that. Love was hard to find given the life that he led. He wasn't going to be a fool and let Autumn go. Yes, she was younger but age was nothing but a number and Autumn had more than proved how mature she was. Yes, she came with a son but Sam didn't see that as a problem. Once upon a time, long ago, in another life, he would have given anything to be a father. Maybe, just maybe, after a life spent in chaos and heartbreak, God was finally giving him a chance to be happy. Sam was a religious man. Hell, he had met God face to face and considered him a close personal friend. He knew better than to go against his plan.

“Mommy!” Liam squealed happily as Autumn scooped him up in her arms and rained kisses all over his face.

No, there was no way on earth that Sam was going to let this chance pass him by.

 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

“Sam,” Autumn dropped to sit down beside him on the sofa. “I was thinking...”

“Oh, no,” Sam laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

“Liam and I have never had a family Thanksgiving. It's always been just the two of us,” she said as she played with the buttons on his red flannel shirt. “If you and Dean don't have a job, do you think we could have a big family dinner? You, me, Liam, Dean, and we can even invite Cas and Crowley... so long as he behaves himself.”

In the last two weeks, both the angel and the demon had stopped in and his girlfriend had somehow managed to win both of them over.

“You really are a gluten for punishment, baby,” Sam chuckled.

Autumn sat up a little to look at him with one hand on his chest. “I don't like you and Dean living in the bunker. That's not a home, that's a base of operations. I can't offer much to your fight. My trust fund my parents left me can fund hunts, I can help with research and... I can offer a home to you both. I adore you and Dean and so does Liam. This house is huge, we have the room,” she pointed out. “I want you here where I can look after you guys when you're not hunting. You've become the family that I've never had.” Tears were falling down her cheeks now.

“Aw, baby, don't cry,” Sam wiped her tears away. “Dean and I would love that. Dean's already slightly addicted to your chocolate and cherry pie.”

Autumn giggled before shaking her head. “It's more than that, though. I love you, Sam, and so does Liam.” She was looking in his eyes when she admitted her truth. “We can't lose you.”

“I love you too, Autumn.” Sam let a teardrop fall down his cheek unchecked. “And I love Liam. You know what I do, baby. There's always the chance that I won't come home but if you're serious...”

“I'm more than serious, Sam,” Autumn interrupted him. “Liam wants to be a Winchester and so do I. I have never met two more selfless, heroic men in my life and I want Liam to grow up to be just like you and Dean. I want everything with you, Sam. What do you want?”

“I want you... and Liam.” Sam reached up and tangled his hand in her hair. “That only leaves one thing to do. Will you be my Mrs. Winchester, Autumn?”

Happy tears were streaming down Autumn's face when she replied, “yep... and you better take me upstairs and make me Mrs. Winchester in the biblical sense.”

Sam smiled before pulling her down for another kiss.

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

“Liam doesn't want to go out trick or treating?” Sam asked as he sat down beside his wife on the porch swing.

“No,” Autumn giggled as he placed the hand that was holding a computer print-out over her swollen belly. “We made pumpkin cookies and now he's watching Die Hard with Dean. He might think that everything that happened last year was a bad dream but he's still not feeling this holiday anymore.”

Sam laughed. “Can't really blame him.”

“What do you got there?” Autumn nodded down at the piece of paper.

Sam passed her the print-out. “I finally found her, baby.”

Ever since the events of the previous October, Sam and Autumn had been searching for the identity of their mysterious Halloween Town savior. They had started the search almost as soon as they had cut down and burned the pine tree that housed the portal.

“Sally Ann Ridgeway,” Autumn read the over half a century old missing person report. “She vanished in Ebenezer Park two days after her fifteenth birthday in 1955. She was so pretty.” Autumn ran her hand over the old black and white photograph. “Sam, do you realize how easily this could have been Liam?” she turned to look at him and asked sadly.

“But it wasn't.” He caught her chin in his hand and gently kissed her lips. “Liam's fine, he barely remembers anything and the tree is gone. Nothing like that is ever going to happen here ever again. Look at it this way, you got a husband and bonus kid out of the whole ordeal.” He rubbed her belly.

The sound of Dean imitating gunfire and Liam laughing could be heard coming from the house at that moment.

“I got two bonus kids out of it.” Autumn giggled and corrected her husband just as their son came flying out the screen door.

Liam was dressed in dinosaur pajamas and was armed with a toy machine gun that he immediately aimed at his father. “Alright, Daddy,  _I'm going to count to three, there will not be a four. Give me the code!_ ”

“Okay, I'm serious now. Tell Dean to knock it off with the Die Hard movies. Our kid's quoting Alan Rickman.” Autumn rolled her eyes. “And should we be concerned that he always wants to pretend to be the German terrorist?”

Sam laughed as he got to his feet. “Alright, buddy, you got me. The code is B-E-D T-I-M-E.” He quickly grabbed the giggling little boy and threw him over his shoulder. “You coming, baby?” He offered his wife his free hand. He couldn't help but smile when she gave him a quick kiss before the headed inside.

 

_ **FINIS** _

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


End file.
